The present invention relates to a composition for attracting male Synanthedon scitula, containing a male Synanthedon scitula attracting effective amount of Z,Z-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate, optionally E,Z-2,13-octadecadienyl acetate, optionally Z,E-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate, and optionally a carrier material or carrier; the composition containing less than about 0.3% E,Z-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate based on the molar amount of the Z,Z-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate in the composition. The present invention also relates to a method for attracting male Synanthedon scitula to an object or area, involving treating an object or area with a male Synanthedon scitula attracting composition containing a male Synanthedon scitula attractant effective amount of Z,Z-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate, optionally E,Z-2,13-octadecadienyl acetate, optionally Z,E-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate, and optionally a carrier material or carrier; the composition containing less than about 0.3% E,Z-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate based on the molar amount of the Z,Z-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate in the composition.
In addition, the present invention relates to a composition for inhibiting (antagonizing) male Synanthedon scitula attraction to female Synanthedon scitula, containing E,Z-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate in a quantity sufficient to inhibit male Synanthedon scitula attraction to female Synanthedon scitula, and optionally a carrier material or carrier. The present invention also relates to a method for inhibiting (antagonizing) male Synanthedon scitula attraction to female Synanthedon scitula, comprising exposing a Synanthedon scitula population to a composition comprising E,Z-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate in a quantity sufficient to inhibit (antagonize) male Synanthedon scitula attraction to female Synanthedon scitula, and optionally a carrier material or carrier.
In addition, the present invention relates to a method for mass trapping male Synanthedon scitula, comprising exposing a Synanthedon scitula population to a composition comprising Z,Z-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate, optionally E,Z-2,13-octadecadienyl acetate, and optionally Z,E-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate in a quantity sufficient to reduce the male Synanthedon scitula population available to impregnate female Synanthedon scitula, and optionally a carrier material or carrier.
In addition, the present invention relates to a method for disrupting male Synanthedon scitula mating with female Synanthedon scitula, comprising exposing a Synanthedon scitula population to a composition comprising Z,Z-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate, optionally E,Z-2,13-octadecadienyl acetate, and optionally Z,E-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate in a quantity sufficient to disrupt male Synanthedon scitula mating with female Synanthedon scitula, and optionally a carrier material or carrier.
The dogwood borer (DWB), Synanthedon scitula (Harris) (Lepidoptera: Sesiidae), not only is an important pest of dogwood but also causes severe problems on at least 19 species of fruit, nut, and ornamental trees in the eastern United States and Canada (Bergh, J. C., and T. C. Leskey, Cana. Entomol., 135: 615-635 (2003); Eichlin, T. D., and W. D. Duckworth, Sesioidea: Sesiidae, pp. 1-176, In R. B. Dominick (ed.), The moths of America North of Mexico, fascicle 5.1, Wedge Entomological Research Foundation, Washington, D.C. (1988); Engelhardt, G. P., J. Econ. Entomol., 25: 239-294 (1932)). DWB more recently has become an increasingly economically important pest of apples (Kain, D. and R. W. Straub, N.Y. Fruit. Quart., 9: 10-12 (2001); Riedl, H., et al., Can. Entomol., 117: 1367-1377 (1985); Warner, J., and S. Hay, Can. Entomol., 117: 1471-1478 (1985)). The ultimate factor responsible for the increased abundance of DWB in apples is the use of clonal, size-controlling rootstocks in high-density apple orchards due to international competition in the apple market (Marshall, D. W., and P. K. Andrews, HortTechnology, 4: 1-16 (1994)). Commercially available pheromone lures for dogwood borer rely on generalized sex pheromone components identified from other Sesiid species (Nielsen, D. G., et al., EAG and field responses of sesiid males to sex pheromones and related compounds, pp. 11-26, In J. W. Neal (ed.), Pheromones of the Sesiidae, SEA, U.S. Dept. Agric., ARR-NE-6, Washington. DC (1979); Tumlinson, J. H., et al.; Science (Wash D.C.), 185: 614-616 (1974)). Unfortunately, the commercially available pheromone lures have produced unreliable results (Bergh, J. C., et al., J. Econ. Entomol., 97: 344-352 (2003); Braxton, S. M., and M. J. Raupp, J. Arbor., 21: 177-180 (1995); Davidson, J. A., et al., J. Arbor., 18: 81-84 (1992); Meyer, W. L., and W. S. Cranshaw, Southwest Entomol., 19: 71-76 (1994); Pfeiffer, D. G., and J. C. Killian, 3. Entomol. Sci., 34: 210-218 (1999); Riedl, H., et al., Cana. Entomol., 117: 1.367-1377 (1985); Snow, J. W., et al., J. Agric. Entomol., 2: 73-84 (1985); Bergh et al., J. Econ. Entomol. 97: 344-352 (2004)). Thus a species-specific sex pheromone is needed for detecting, monitoring, and managing this pest.